


Tales of Life

by Aelaer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets for a series of prompts which include small excerpts of life experiences, everyday occurrences, and other such drabblings. They are based around the life of Aragorn, and include characters such as Arwen, members of the Fellowship, Halbarad, Faramir, and many others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Series Information

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In early 2006, the (lovingly named) "Aragorn Angst" Yahoo group started giving weekly prompts. The rules were quite simple: tie in the given prompt word in a ficlet less than 500 words. No higher than R, no slash, no 'Mary Sues'.

Though Aragorn is not required in all of them, it was my own personal goal to tie him into every single prompt. In the following weeks, I began following the prompts. RL took its course, and I fell quite behind in writing. However, I have been writing them more often, and finally decided that my writing has improved enough for me to post on this most esteemed website. 

The majority of the ficlets are and will continue to be in book-verse with (perhaps) small elements of movie-verse mixed in here and there. The chapters are labeled in a "Prompt: Fic Title" format. I break the '500 word' rule a few times when the muses become wild, but otherwise the rest follow the prompt 'rules'.

While the challenge did start two and a half years ago, and I am about only a third of the way through the ever-growing prompt-list, I will continue to write when the muses are available. Perhaps even a few of you will see the growth in my writing that I have seen myself (let's just say that my very first writings on this website were done in my last days of middle school and leave it at that). 

Cheers,  
Laire (9/22/08)


	2. Lost: The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets for a series of prompts which include small excerpts of life experiences, everyday occurrences, and other such drabblings. They are based around the life of Aragorn, and include characters such as Arwen, members of the Fellowship, Halbarad, Faramir, and many others.

_Prompt One: 'Lost'_  
Ficlet: The Quest  
Rating: G  
Fourth Age, Minas Tirith  
Originally written March 2006  

Elessar was in the middle of an important discussion with Prince Imrahil when his office door suddenly slammed open. They both looked up, and they were startled to see a young girl rush into the room, crying. The startled guard at the door gave an apologetic shrug at the prince and the king's glances. However, their attention was soon back on the sobbing child. 

She rushed past Imrahil and clung onto the king's legs. He picked her up and quickly shushed her, rubbing her back and whispering to her words of comfort. Finally, she quieted, and he looked at her in the eyes. 

"What is wrong, penneth?" he asked her, a frown on his face. 

"I… I… I lost Elwen, ada!" she cried, and started to sob into the man's shoulders. 

'Elwen?' Imrahil mouthed to Elessar as he shushed her once more and rubbed her back. 

'Her doll,' he mouthed to the prince, and Imrahil nodded, giving the king a small smile. He remembered well when his daughter was young, and often he and his wife had seen episodes such as this. 

"Shh, don't cry, Eleniel," he whispered to his daughter. "She will turn up." 

"No she won't!" Eleniel sobbed. "She was kidnapped and now she is gone forever!" 

Imrahil made a noise which sounded oddly like he was trying to cough over a laugh, and the king shot him an exasperated look. Imrahil only gave him a helpless shrug, and then he grinned. 

"How about you and your adar go on a quest to look for your dol- Elwen," he quickly amended as Eleniel started to shoot him a withering glare. Then the young princess started to process the thought, and her tears were soon replaced by a smile. 

"A quest? Like ada's quest?" she asked eagerly. 

"Yes… well, almost," said Imrahil with a smile. 

Elessar smiled at her daughter, and then glared at the prince. As much as he loved to spend time with his daughter, he did not have the time now to go looking for a missing doll. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he grinned. 

"And Prince Imrahil shall join this quest. Won't you, Prince Imrahil?" asked the king to the prince. 

Imrahil was going to refuse when Eleniel turned her eyes on him. He could not stand her gaze; it was just as beautiful as her mother's and just as commanding as her father's. She got the best out of both of them… and he absolutely hated it. 

"Of course," he said with false happiness. Eleniel and Elessar both looked pleased, and Elessar, still holding his daughter, left the office in search of 'Elwen', Imrahil trailing behind them reluctantly. 

The guard at the door closed the door behind them, and when Elessar turned the corner, he was sure that he heard muffled laughter coming from behind him.


	3. Rain: Anywhere But Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets for a series of prompts which include small excerpts of life experiences, everyday occurrences, and other such drabblings. They are based around the life of Aragorn, and include characters such as Arwen, members of the Fellowship, Halbarad, Faramir, and many others.

_Prompt Two: 'Rain'_  
Ficlet: Anywhere But Here  
Rating: G  
Third Age, borders of the Shire  
Originally written March 2006 

He hated the rain. 

He really, really hated the rain. 

There was an old saying that he heard the Halflings say often during this time of the year: April showers bring May flowers. 

Well, those Halflings weren't stuck crouching in the undergrowth in the middle of the night, with the skies releasing their fury upon you by trying to make you as miserable as possible. He would like to see _them_ try and stick out the night. He bet that they wouldn't last five minutes in this terrible weather. His frown deepened as he thought about them being all warm and cozy in their little holes right now. What he wouldn't do to be back with his beloved… As he thought of her, a small smile came to his lips and he forgot about the terrible weather for a moment. 

"Miserable weather, isn't it?" 

He jumped and looked to his right, to where another man had just appeared. "Aye, sir," he said in agreement. "Miserable." 

His Chieftain nodded, and then gave the younger man a look. "Gilorn," he started, "I have been sitting here for a few minutes and you did not even blink an eye in my direction. You know that inattentiveness could be your downfall." 

Gilorn was happy that it was dark, for he did not want his Chieftain to see him blush. "Of course, sir," he said. "I was just thinking." 

"About how you'd rather be anywhere but here?" 

The younger man hesitated, and then gave a small nod. To his amazement, the Chieftain broke out in a grin. 

"Aye, as would I, and all of us," he said with a small nod, drawing his hood closer. "Take some rest; I shall do the rest of the watch." 

"Are you sure, sir?" 

"Quite," he responded with a smile. "There should be a spot near Halbarad where it is a bit drier. Get some rest, and dream of warmer places." 

Gilorn nodded, stood up, and left his Chieftain crouching in the bushes. Aragorn stared after the young man, looked up at the sky, and tried to make himself comfortable. As it started to rain harder, only one thought was on his mind. 

He hated the rain.


	4. Riddles: Riddling Games and Riddling Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets for a series of prompts which include small excerpts of life experiences, everyday occurrences, and other such drabblings. They are based around the life of Aragorn, and include characters such as Arwen, members of the Fellowship, Halbarad, Faramir, and many others.

_Prompt Three: 'Riddles'_  
Ficlet: Riddling Games and Riddling Wizards  
Rating: G  
Somewhere in Eriador, T.A. 3001  
Originally Written March 2006 

He was not surprised when a tall figure stepped out of the shadows of the wood. Nodding a greeting, he invited the man to sit with him beside the fire. The newcomer smiled, and lowered himself upon a log across from the other. He took out a wooden pipe and looked expectantly at the other. 

"Well, Gandalf?" he said with a raised brow. "Will you not offer your guest some pipeweed?" 

Gandalf chuckled in response. "Pipeweed? Do not tell me you have run out so soon, Aragorn! Did you not just buy some in Bree a couple weeks ago?" 

Aragorn nodded. "I did, but I lost it when- wait," he suddenly paused, "how did you know I was in Bree?" 

"Butterbur's eldest, Barliman," replied the wizard as he handed Aragorn a small pouch of weed. "He's quite afraid of you, you know." 

Aragorn gave a grim smile. "Many are afraid of me, Gandalf. It is unfortunately too common. But never mind that," he said as he lit his pipe. "Tell me why you called me out here." 

"Times are changing," Gandalf said, lowering his voice. "I was just in the Shire, at Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday. There were events there that have made me restless and uneasy. I have suspicions that could prove fatal if they turn out to be true. I am in need of your aid." 

Aragorn nodded. "Of course. Whatever I can do, I shall do it." 

"I need help in finding the creature Gollum." 

The other frowned for a moment. "Gollum? Do you mean that creature whom Bilbo won a magic ring from?" 

"Yes, him," he replied. "That very creature who… gave that ring to Bilbo as a prize." ' _Gave indeed_ ,' thought Gandalf with a slight frown. He was one of few who knew the true story of Bilbo, Gollum, and the Riddle Game. "As it is, Gollum has been missing for many a year now; he must be found. My heart tells me that he knows many things that can help answer some questions." 

Aragorn's frown deepened as Gandalf continued. "I also need you to double your guard around the Shire's borders. If my suspicions are correct, then all men you have to spare will be needed." 

Aragorn was still for a moment, and then nodded. "Give me a few weeks; I must go and tell Halbarad that I will be absent, and I will have him prepare men. But tell me, Gandalf, what is all this? What does Gollum have to offer, and what lies in the Shire that causes you to fear so?" 

Gandalf shook his head. "All shall be revealed in due time. But for now, you must be satisfied with what information I can give you." 

They stared at one another, and finally Aragorn relented. "It shall be as you wish," he agreed. "But oh! how I wish that you did not speak in riddles all the time!" 

The wizard's laughter broke through the silence of the dark clearing.

* * *

_While I have no plans on changing anything in this ficlet, I know that I would have written this scene much more differently were I to write it now. A different version of it may come in a later prompt, but for now, the original is open to the world._


	5. Broken: Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets for a series of prompts which include small excerpts of life experiences, everyday occurrences, and other such drabblings. They are based around the life of Aragorn, and include characters such as Arwen, members of the Fellowship, Halbarad, Faramir, and many others.

_Prompt Four: Broken_  
Ficlet: Fallen  
Rating: PG  
Fields of Pelennor; After the battle 

He found him, but part of him wished that he hadn't. For with discovery the edging doubt in the back of his mind disappeared; if had never found him, that doubt would always be there, and that would be a small comfort. However, now he knew the truth, and oh! how bitter that truth was. 

He was not sure how it had happened. They were quickly surrounded by the Enemy; hundreds, if not thousands of them, were all around them, and already many were dead upon the field, both friend and foe. The chances of victory had been slim, but somehow they had succeeded, and had won that day. 

But at such a terrible price. 

Aragorn fell to his knees as he looked upon the broken staff that bore the standard, and right beside it, his kinsman. Halbarad's eyes were closed, and though his body was covered in dark, drying blood, his face was at peace. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face, and stared at him, all comprehension of time gone. He was lost within his own thoughts as he remembered all of his times with him; the first time they had met, the patrols they had gone on together, the times where they had comforted one another… Halbarad's wedding, the birth of his children, and grandchildren… Halbarad's encouraging words in times of doubt and despair… oh, how would he live without him? 

He felt a tear escape his bloodshot eyes and fall upon his knees. But suddenly, an unknown strength came to him. Right now was not a time to weep. Nay; there were other things to do. He could mourn for his lost kinsman later. 

The heir of Isildur stood, taking the body and the standard into his arms. Halbarad's sacrifice will not be in vain. They would conquer the Dark Lord, and the dead would be able to rest in peace, knowing that their sacrifice was worth it.


	6. Lack: The Days are Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of ficlets for a series of prompts which include small excerpts of life experiences, everyday occurrences, and other such drabblings. They are based around the life of Aragorn, and include characters such as Arwen, members of the Fellowship, Halbarad, Faramir, and many others.

_Prompt Five: Lack_  
Ficlet: The Days are Short  
Rating: G  
March 6th, Gap of Rohan  
Originally written March 2006 

Two messages came to him, and both were from people he admired and loved. The first was brought by Elrohir, from Elrond: ' _The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead._ ' The second was brought by Halbarad, and was from his own beloved: ' _The days now are short. Either our hope cometh, or all hopes end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Fare well, Elfstone!_ ' 

Both Arwen and her father he trusted, and knew that they were wise; Elrond was old, and has seen many things, and Arwen had the wisdom of her ancestors. And indeed, their messages had only confirmed his own, dark thought: the days are short. Very short, with not much time to lose. But what was he supposed to do? 

The rest of Arwen's message had not given him much more insight. She had sent him something of her making, something that would be revealed to the world at a later date. Though it had not helped solve his problem, it had given him much hope. It was Elrond's message, however, that left him puzzled. 

' _Remember the Paths of the Dead_.' He knew well what the Paths of the Dead were, but to travel upon that road was an invitation for death. But of course, this was not the first time that it was prophesized that he would go upon that path. Nay, Lady Galadriel had also seen what lies before him: ' _But dark is the path appointed for thee: The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea._ ' And indeed, hundreds upon hundreds of years earlier, Malbeth the Seer had prophesized the same thing: ' _From the North shall he come, need shall drive him: he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead_.' It seemed as if every road led to that dark path. 

But nay; he would not travel that road, not until he knew that there was no other choice. He would travel upon that road only when he knew that the days were too short for all other options. 

He thought about the _palantír_ , which lay in a sack within his keeping. To decide what he must do, he had to master the Stone and see his options. He had to know what else threatened Gondor, and if indeed there were any other choices. And when he found what he needed to know, he would decide his path. Things were now unfolding very quickly. 

Aye, the days were short indeed. 

* * *

Elrond's and Arwen's words are from 'The Passing of the Grey Company' of The Return of the King. Malbeth the Seer's prophecy is an excerpt from the full prophecy, also found in 'The Passing of the Grey Company'. Galadriel's words are from her full message to Aragorn in 'The White Rider' in The Two Towers.


End file.
